


Lasting Memories

by JustMimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry and Draco are a little bit OC, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Shared Dreams, Sorry Not Sorry, some lemons in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMimi/pseuds/JustMimi
Summary: Harry and Draco have said their good-byes. They had duties to fulfill; they had to marry witches that were chosen for them. They had to have families to carry on the blood lines. There was no future with each other. So after they had fulfilled their duties can the two finally be together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy summary but I have been on a roll today. LOL This chapter was inspired by “One Last Time” by Ariana Grande. I’m taking a break from my book and rolling out these new stories. ^.^ Sorry in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes. Love yall!
> 
> And I DO NOT own any Harry Potter characters or anything in the HP world, I am not making any money off this fanfic, just borrowing my favorite couple for this story.

“This is for the best and you know this Draco.” Harry’s voice broke. He was standing in front of the man who he loved more than anything. But they both had a duty to fulfill. Harry was the savoir of the wizardly world and was destined to marry a witch, Ginny Weasley to start a family. Draco was destined to marry Astoria Greengrass and have an heir to continue on his family’s name.  


“Bullocks Harry, we can run away from all of this. Just tell me you love me and we’ll leave, right now.” Draco pleaded. Harry pulled Draco into his arms. Draco fought against him but gave up and felt tears burning his vision. “Please Harry…” Draco whimpered. Harry held him tighter.  


“Draco, love, you know I would run all over the world with you but can you tell me that one day you won’t wake up and regret running? This is the only way. You know I will only ever love you.” Draco sobbed, Harry’s heart was breaking too. It wasn’t fair, after all they have been through, all they have done to ensure that the light would win. They still had duties. Duties to the people of wizardly world and their family. Draco knew one day he would get tired of running and knowing his temper, he would blame Harry for everything. Harry was right, this was the only way.  


“Harry, then at least one last time, make love to me, love me one last time before we have to do what is planned out for us.” Harry smiled and pulled Draco’s chin up so he could look into the grey blue eyes.  


“You didn’t have to ask, I planned on it.” Draco smiled through the tears and crushed his lips against Harry’s. This was the last time, both bodies moved effortlessly against each other. Fingers intertwined as Harry and Draco groaned at the sensation. They spend the entire night imprinting their love on each other’s bodies. They knew morning and their good-byes were just hours away. They lost count on how many times and the positions they made love.  


As the sun rose and the light slowly lighting the small room, the couple cried one last time before kissing and said their good-byes. Draco was the first to leave, knowing if he stayed another minute that he would never leave. He never saw the strong man that was his heart, break down and tear apart the room they shared their final moments.


	2. 11 Years Later

“Hurry James, you don’t want to miss the train.” Ginny called out her son. 11 years have been kind to the ginger haired witch. No lingering baby fat, leaving a slender and beautiful woman. Her ginger hair rested pinned up on her head. She always told Harry it was the only way to tame the unruly hair. James Sirius Potter ran down the steps of his mother’s childhood home. The night before, the grand Weasley children stayed at the Borrow to all leave for Platform 9 and ¾ together. Following James was Rose, daughter of Hermione and Ron. Rose and James were only a couple months apart in age with Rose being older.  


It was their first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two spoke of nothing else. Their cousin Silvia, daughter of Percy and Luna, was starting her second year and was close with the two. James, Rose, and Silvia ran to the table and stuffed their faces full of food before giving their grandparents hugs and a kiss on the cheek.  


“Harry!” Ginny yelled after her missing husband. They all heard crashing from upstairs. Molly and Arthur looked at one another then Ginny. Ginny made her way to the stairs when Harry ran out of their room pulling on his robes. Ginny shook her head amused, it seems like old habits die hard.  


“Sorry Gin, I was finishing my lesson plans.”  


“A little behind on them Mr. Potter.” Ginny teased. Harry chuckled.  


“Just a little, well no one had any idea the former DADA professor would suddenly quit and then Headmistress McGonagall would owl me with a job offer two days ago.” Ginny smiled and pushed her husband to the fireplace.  


“You’re not coming mom?” James asked as his mother hugged him. She shook her head.  


“No, I have a team meeting this morning that I can’t get out of.” James frowned and Harry tensed. He should have known better. Anything that was important to James, Ginny never attended. James always felt let down by his mother.  


“Hey Jamie, did I ever tell you about the sweet cart that comes?”  


“Sweet cart?!” James expression changed to excitement. Harry smiled and nodded before shooting a look at Ginny. Molly and Arthur stepped forward.  


“And in her place we’ll be seeing the lot of you off.”  


“Really grandma!” Molly nodded at her smiling grandchildren.  


“Now hang on tight.” Molly said moments before disappearing into the Floo and Arthur following shortly after. Harry stayed back a moment to look back at Ginny.  


“Harry, I think it’s time we divorce, there is no need to keep on pretending. Not once in the last 11 years have you ever touched me. I thought I could keep this up, hoping one day that you would 

love me. But if after 11 years you haven’t fall in love with me, I think it’s time I find someone who can.” Harry met her eyes.  


“You’re right Gin, I’m sorry I couldn’t love you like you deserved. Thank you for being a wonderful mother to Jamie.” Ginny nodded sadly.  


“Will you tell him?”  


“Who Jamie?”  


“No…” Harry looked away knowing exactly who she was talking about.  


“I don’t think I have the courage to tell him.” Ginny walked up to Harry and lifted his chin. She gave him a smile.  


“Harry, even though you didn’t love me, you were a loyal husband, you have given everything that was you for the world, you made more sacrifices than anyone ever should. Maybe it’s time for both of us to be free. You should be free. Tell him, I will always be here for you and Jamie but I think it’s time that the truth comes out.” Harry nodded and pulled Ginny into a hug.  


“Tell Trevor I said hi.” Ginny punched him in his shoulder. Harry laughed and let his soon to be ex-wife push him to the Floo.  


“Get your arse going, before they send a search party.” Harry laughed before he disappeared.  


“About time dad!” James yelled. Harry chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. As Harry looked around the station his smile fell. In the distance he saw a boy no older than James with short blonde hair smiling at a woman with golden blonde hair. He looked like a mini Draco. Almost immediately he was brought back when he first met Draco in this very spot all those years ago.  


A tug on his robes pulled him from his memory and Harry looked down at a frowning James. Harry let his son pull him to the column where platform 9 and ¾ rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my rustiness with the first book. I could have watched the movie again but feeling lazy because all I want to do is write! Lol So sorry for any mistakes, just humor me.


	3. Seeing You Again

It took everything out of Harry not to look down the table to look at Draco. He only got a glimpse of him when they entered the Great Hall. Draco nodded a greeting to him before turning away from Harry to speak to Hagrid. He could see his light blonde hair was longer and hung in a low pony tail. He didn’t look like the small statured boy he once was. He was beautiful, just as he had always been, the years have favored him. He was almost the spitting imagine of his father but his eyes were gentle and kind. He favored lighter colored robes versus Harry’s emerald green ones.  


No surprise Draco is the potion professor and the head of house for Slytherin. The surprise was his son, Scorpius, the same lad he saw at the station. His hair was as blonde as his father, slicked back just like Draco’s was at his age, but he had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen, or that’s the color Harry saw. At times it would seem like he was just imagining it. No surprise Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin but everyone gasped when James Potter was too sorted into Slytherin. James made his way to the Slytherin table and Scorpius moved over to let James slide in next to him.  


Harry wanted to look at Draco right then. Harry had a feeling that James would have been sorted into Slytherin, speaking Harry was almost in Slytherin and his fa…  


“And to announce Harry Potter as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, there was a sudden change in plans and Professor Potter quickly took the spot for DADA professor. Welcome Professor Potter!” Headmistress McGongagall announced, the Great Hall erupted in cheers and James was smiling proudly at his father. Harry stood and waved his hand.  


“It is a pleasure to be here Headmistress, almost as if I never left.” The room erupted in laughter. Since Harry had to glance to his right to see the Headmistress, he saw Draco staring back at him. Harry felt his knees grow weak and sat back down, breaking to gaze to watch his son and Scorpius.  


James and Scorpius were laughing and seemed to be almost immediate friends. Again Harry watched Scorpius as his eyes seemed to flicker in color again. It made no sense as to why his eyes were constantly changing between grey blue and emerald green. He was the same age as James. Harry was a little slow when it comes to putting two and two together. He will figure out what it means but for now he wanted to speak to Draco.  


After dinner the Prefects took the students to their dorms and Harry hung back to speak to the Headmistress and Hermione, who was the professor of Muggle Study and head of House for Gryffindor. He watched as Draco excused himself and left the Great Hall. Harry excused himself and followed after Draco.  
“

Congratulations Professor Potter.” Harry turned around and felt his heart begin to race. Draco pushed off the wall and made his way over to him. Harry wanted nothing more than to throw himself into Draco’s arms. So crazy how over the years it was he who was fighting temptation to throw himself on the other.  


“Thank you Professor Malfoy.” Harry said almost breathlessly when Draco stood just a short distance in front of him. Draco smirked and held out his hand to Harry, Harry was hesitant to reach for his hand with his own. After some time Draco sighed and grabbed Harry’s hand and shook it. Harry felt electricity run up his arm from the simple touch. Harry blinked slowly, savoring the sensation.  


“It was a pleasure to see you Harry, I will see you around.” Draco whispered softly into Harry’s ear. Harry felt a jolt of pleasure run down his body to his groin. Suddenly it was hard to breathe and as quickly as it started, Draco pulled away and turned to head to the dungeons.  


Harry stood there a moment, his heart fluttering by the simple contact. He couldn’t understand why he just stood there. Why didn’t he jump the blonde and fuck the blonde against the stone wall? It felt like they were back at the beginning, rewinding time to all those years back when Harry came onto Draco and Draco was unable to resist Harry. Oh, how the tables have turned. Harry felt like an adolescent with raging hormones and the only one that could cure it was Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while and I am so sorry, life and writer's block got in the way. I read over some old reviews and felt like I needed to post something. I am so sorry it's short but I didn't know where else to go with this chapter. I currently have the fanfic pulled up and have my music on. Hopefully it won't be a long while to post the next chapter. Thank you for those that are still around!


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A harmless dream...right?

Sleep did not come easy to Draco. He tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn’t shake the emerald green eyes that had haunted him every day for the last 11 years. He didn’t know Harry was going to be the new DADA professor. In a way he felt like the Headmistress had planned this all along. He remembered seeing James and the feeling of shock when the small Potter was sorted into his house. If Harry was shocked also, he didn’t show it when Draco glanced down the table to watch Harry.  


He noticed that Harry hardly glanced in his direction for most of the feast. He felt almost disappointed. Draco would be lying if he said he didn’t want to push his ex-emerald eyed lover against the stone wall and ravish him. He dreamt of their final night many times over the last 11 years. He couldn’t sleep with Astoria, he didn’t want anything to spoil the memory of Harry and his love. When Scorpius came along it was a blessing, Astoria was a wonderful mother to the young Scorpius but died before the child was five. True at that point he could have sought out Harry but when he found out about James, he knew that Harry had moved on, just as they had promised they would. It would almost be unfair to pursue Harry and try to destroy his marriage when this is what they both agreed to.  


Draco turned again in his king size bed with curtains pulled around him. He cast a tempus spell and realized it was 2 am. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. He decided to indulge himself with a fantasy of pushing Harry against the stone wall and hearing Harry’s moan as Draco pressed his body flush against Harry’s. He would whisper that he wanted to taste his lover again. Draco could feel him grow hard immediately on his hip. Harry was always taller than him but right now he was at Draco’s mercy. Draco dropped to the stone floor and pushed apart Harry’s robes and he could see Harry’s length straining in his trousers. Draco placed an open kiss over it. Harry let out a choked sob. In an instant trousers and boxers were gone. Harry hissed as he was exposed to the cool air. Draco didn’t give Harry a chance to recover and swallowed his length whole. Harry groaned loudly and his hands flew into Draco’s hair.  


Harry tugged on Draco’s hair hard enough to loosen it from the simple band holding it together. Draco’s hair flowed around him like a curtain. Harry was able to open his eyes to find Draco looking up at him. Harry’s head fell back to the stone wall with a thud as Draco increased his pace. Harry was in heaven just as much as Draco. Draco missed this so much he moaned at the sensation of Harry filling his mouth. Harry was so close Draco could feel it. With wandless magic Harry felt something slick at his entrance. Harry screamed in pleasure at the thrusting of Draco’s finger, at that same moment he came.  


Draco pulled himself out of the fantasy as he came as well. The fantasy was so vivid that he rode out his orgasm at the image of Harry’s head thrown back and his scream. Draco cast a wandless cleaning spell. Suddenly tired and excited for tomorrow Draco turned one last time before falling asleep.  


On the opposite side of the castle Harry woke up panting and the front of his sleep pants were sticky. Harry laid back after wandless clearing the mess. He closed his eyes and could see the grey-blue eyes looking up at him with his hair loose around his face. Harry groaned and didn’t know what he was going to do at breakfast when he saw the blonde again.


End file.
